


互相利用

by prettivividpretti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettivividpretti/pseuds/prettivividpretti
Summary: 哈利見到他的聯姻對象時興奮地都要昏過去了，但與好看的長相不同，德拉科是個被寵壞的小混帳，所以哈利決定要好好調教他，也許三次。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原文走：https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804336/chapters/39442843#workskin by:mothermalfoy

“我一定要這麼做嗎？”哈利不是第一次抱怨了，他父親僅僅是看他一眼。

“提醒你，我的孩子，我們非常需要結盟，馬爾福家比上帝還富有，所以……沒錯，你得這麼做。”

“但他們幾乎是貴族了，他們可以選任何他們想要的人。”

“我們家族握有重要的土地，我們只是互相利用。”

“救我，說不定他是一個被寵壞的娘泡，僅剩的三個腦細胞只用來記自己的名字。”

“我打聽過他會說三種語言，無論如何，你必須在晚宴上舉止得宜。”詹姆斯整理著領帶，哈利翻了個白眼。

“是，父親。”他生氣地說，跟隨著對方迎接貴賓，他試著讓自己不要看起來太焦躁，不久後，門衛多布森打開門，門後出現的是哈利所見過最美麗的金髮男孩。

“波特先生，我想讓你會會我的兒子，德拉科馬爾福。”盧修斯說著介紹他背後長髮的金色美人，哈利眼睛睜大，該死，我錯了，哈利鞠躬，抬起對方的手親了一下，然而德拉科看起來很厭煩。

“幸會。”德拉科回應他，美妙的聲音帶著音符和旋律。

“我更感到榮幸。”哈利說。

“別那麼誇張，小子。”詹姆斯小小聲說，領著盧修斯到大廳，哈利伸出手臂，這是他現在除了手舞足蹈以外做得到的事，而德拉科只是看他一眼，然後挽起他的手，跟隨著兩位父親到會客室。

“所以…嗯”哈利掙扎，試著開啟一個新話題“我父親說你會三種語言？”

“事實上是六種。”

“那很厲害。”

“大概吧。”德拉科聳聳肩，眼睛盯著男僕向前走。

“嗯……你喜歡做什麼？”哈利又問道。

“被精神狀態極佳的人搞瘋。”德拉科不帶感情地說，非常出乎哈利意料，他目瞪口呆地看著德拉科拿起多布森手上的酒，自顧自地走進大廳。

“他看起來很難對付。”多布森說。

哈利嘆氣，也拿了一杯酒，發現德拉科在角落和其他男僕調情，又再嘆了口氣，灌下一杯酒小心翼翼地走到他們身邊。

“我知道你大概不是很開心。”哈利小小聲說。

“別猜測我的想法。”德拉科憤怒卻也小聲地說“天啊，父親說個不停，說波特是多高貴的家族還有這次有多重要。”他狂野的用拿著酒杯的那隻手比劃，瞪著向哈利靠近“我討厭這該死的世界，這些詭計和乏味的狗屎有對我多無趣嗎?所以，不，波特先生，我一點都不開心，我寧願嫁給會可憐我的平民，也不要和你這種有錢的蠢貨。”

“喔，我想我們要到洞房再看看，是不是？”哈利說。

德拉科哼了一聲“你知道我怎麼發現你很無趣的嗎？總是跟著父親的指示，而且迎合別人期望”德拉科在多布森托著托盤走過時又抓過一杯酒。

哈利把他手上的酒拿開“天啊，你真是個調皮鬼。”哈利說，把德拉科撞到門外，他不滿的瞪著他，沒有人注意到他們不見了，哈利把德拉科從走廊拉進廁所“進去。”他低吼，把金髮男人推進隔間關上門。

“如果你是來辱罵我的，你可以滾……”但他的話在哈利壓上他嘴唇時被打斷了，他不滿的哼哼。

“我要在這扇門上操你。”哈利在他耳邊低語。

德拉科挑衅地說“如果你覺得你行的話，我到要看看。”

哈利低吼，把金髮男人翻過身，推在門上，狠狠地打了他屁股一下，德拉科吃痛地大叫。

“真該死的刻薄，我賭我可以幫你的嘴巴找到一萬種更好的用途。”哈利說，一邊從德拉科背後咬著他的肩膀，一邊扯開領帶，塞進金髮男人的嘴裡，德拉科含著領帶呻吟，而哈利早已跪在地上，把臉塞進德拉科的屁股裡。“喜歡嗎？你這個自以為是的小混帳。”他低聲說，咬著他圓潤的屁股，德拉科尖叫一聲弓起腰，哈利笑出聲，兩隻手指粗暴地衝進穴肉，“該死的、被寵壞的、混帳。”他低語，攪動著他身體裡的手指，手指彎曲碰到前列腺，狠狠地撞出幾聲喘息，德拉科只能咬著領帶尖叫，撞著門呻吟。“天啊，你真緊，你確定你被人搞過嗎？我想我是第一個，你這個小騙子。”哈利又緊握著他的屁股，用力地打了幾下，在德拉科喘息時抓住他的腿，解開褲子拉出自己的勃起，用口水潤滑後粗暴地推進金髮男人的小穴，用力地抵著門幹他，忘情地吸吮著他的脖子，德拉科隔著領帶哀鳴、尖叫，“你真是個可愛的討厭鬼。”他嘶嘶道，更用力操進他，每一次挺進都緊緊抓住德拉科的屁股。

德拉科嗚嗚著，頭靠在哈利的肩窩，哈利笑著咬住他的喉嚨，用力吸吮，他確定過不久他的脖子就會布滿紅痕。

“我要讓所有人知道你是我的，寶貝。”哈利低吼，德拉科點點頭，一下又一下的迎合著哈利“為我射出來，寶貝，我要在你裡面高潮。”哈利在他耳旁低語，德拉科僅僅靠著身體裡的肉棒就高潮了，哈利也顫抖著射在對方體內，他在他耳邊輕聲說道“今晚都好好含著。”然後穿起褲子和內褲，把領帶從他嘴裡拉出來。

“是 是的，主人。”他說，哈利微笑著打回領帶，而德拉科還是只瞥了他一眼，看起來筋疲力盡而且更迷人了，之後，德拉科跟著他出了廁所，一副被狠狠欺負過的樣子，和哈利手牽手走進餐廳。


	2. 互相利用(2/3)

德拉科不會承認他愛上波特了，在他被粗暴地當成蕩婦對待後，他的腿還在為他們的的第一次顫抖著，先不論之前他多為自己的淫蕩羞愧了，他現在坐在波特家裡，屁股還留著身旁人的精液，他的皮膚上蔓延著明顯是用來宣告主權的瘀青和咬痕，他在晚餐中途就已經半硬了，這得歸咎於哈利在父母們沒注意到時，在他耳邊低語的色情言語。

“你要等等，寶貝，今晚我會拜訪你，溜進你的臥室，在床上把你操到毫無意識。”德拉科僅僅是聽到他的話就面頰脹紅，“又或許我在晚餐後就會把你拉走，這樣一來我就可以打開你被灌滿的小穴，你喜歡這樣嗎？”德拉科點頭洩漏出一聲呻吟，“你現在被我操的可真順從是不是？我還以為你會對這些不感興趣。”德拉科吞下一聲嗚咽“現在不是刻薄的小貴族了對不對？”

“他們看起來處的很好”莉莉和納西莎假裝沒注意到盧修斯和詹姆斯穿過長桌說悄悄話，他們很投入話題，說不準是為了婚禮的事。

“小聲點。”納西莎盯著他兒子臉上的兩坨紅暈說，他現在不端正的在位子上扭動，納西莎抬起眉毛，她想她有些事要在回威爾特郡的路上跟德拉科說。

德拉科快要聽不下哈利不斷灌輸的下流話了“你有個美麗的小嘴巴，但它包裹著我又熱又長的陰莖時會更好看。我很好奇會不會有人注意到你消失在桌子下。”天啊，德拉科很想試試，不管會不會有人看到，一想到被抓包時，哈利的肉棒塞在他任何一個洞就讓他全身顫抖，而哈利仍忽視他的處境，咕嚕地說“我想玩弄你好幾個小時，把你綁起來，讓你屈服於我。或許我們下一次就在公共廁所，讓所有人都能聽見你這可愛的小蕩婦，還有你是屬於誰的。”德拉科嗚咽，他試著冷靜，但哈利摸上他大腿的手讓他發狂，他只能閉嘴忍住尖叫，操我！

晚餐時間像夢魘般長久，德拉科只能徘徊在高潮的邊緣“你的椅子一定濕透了。”哈利輕聲說，德拉科感覺的到汗水流過他的眉毛，房間突然變得很熱，德拉科從椅子上跳起來。

“抱歉，我……我要出去一下。”他朝父親們點點頭，避開哈利的目光走出房間，跑過門廊跌進十二月的冷空氣裡，德拉科深吸一口氣，冷風襲過他身體的感覺令他高興且冷靜下來，德拉科吐氣鬆開他的領帶，他模模糊糊地想著他們會不會來找他，德拉科偷偷地希望找他的人是哈利，那個會把他釘在牆壁或是圖畫室窗戶、狠狠地在草叢裡幹他、不會讓經過的人注意到的男人。

沒過多久，他感覺到有隻手覆住他的，把他轉過身推向牆，德拉科顫抖。

“真急切啊是不是？”哈利從喉嚨發出一聲深沉的低吼“甚至忍不到晚餐後，我幾乎有些愧疚在晚餐時調戲你了，幾乎。”哈利用力吸吮著他的脖子，換來一聲哽咽，他搓揉了一下褲子上的凸起，命令著“轉過身。”德拉科快速地轉身，臉貼著冰冷的牆，哈利拉下他的褲子，手指粗魯地塞進德拉科仍然敏感緊緻的穴口，“該死，你竟然全部吃進去了。”他在他耳邊低語，手指變換著角度，德拉科哭泣著，絕望的抓著牆“你在求著我把你灌滿，是吧？”德拉科倒抽一口氣，“說出來。”

“是。”德拉科低聲說。

“什麼？”哈利命令地說，手指猛壓他的前列腺，德拉科吞下破口而出的呻吟。

“天啊，是的主人，拜託，再灌滿我一次。”他乞求。

哈利微笑著用力捏他的脖子，“你懇求著我的肉棒時真辣，寶貝，我該給你嗎？”哈利用手指刺在德拉科那一點擺旋，讓他扭動著呻吟，哈利嘴角上揚，用空缺的手摀住他的嘴巴。“喔，我多希望能把你關在我的房間，品嘗挑逗你的每一寸，或許我們能提前準備婚禮嗯？我們的父母會很開心的，以後你就是我的了。”德拉科啜泣“你願意嗎寶貝？一切都屬於我？”德拉科熱切地點頭，“很好。”哈利抽出手指，親親他的臉頰，帶著一抹微笑拉起德拉科的褲子“走吧，我們可不想讓他們懷疑。”哈利輕輕地說，而德拉科抱怨似的嗚嗚，但他只是笑著拉著他的手走回室內，德拉科顫抖著走回餐廳，準備去應付餐後甜點。哈利坐在沙發上，含著一抹笑把德拉科拉到腿上。

“他們是不是很可愛？”莉莉說著啜了一口咖啡，而哈利雙臂環著德拉科的腰，德拉科能感覺到戳著屁股的勃起，他小心翼翼地前後扭動、摩擦著溫熱，哈利更用力抓緊他的臀部。

“你真是個壞小孩。”哈利在他耳邊喘氣，“在所有人面前用你的屁股磨著我的屌。”德拉科低吟，他拿著咖啡杯的手也在發抖，哈利善解人意的拿開他的杯子，放在沙發旁的茶几上，他喘著氣，試圖專助於對話中，但哈利緊緊抓著他、十指交扣、謹慎地在沒有人看到的地方撫弄著德拉科翹起的陰莖。德拉科確定自己會在晚上之前就發瘋的。


	3. 互相利用(3/3)

德拉科從沒有覬覦波特家的土地，哈利一整晚用下流話調戲他、把他流放到高潮邊緣，德拉科啜泣、抽咽，在波特的大腿上扭動著“拜 拜託”他央求著，哈利眨眨眼，把他拉進廁所，用力地推在門上，在脖頸啜出一道深紅的吻痕，“真美麗。”他聲音沙啞，把他翻過來，背抵住冰冷的牆壁，讓德拉科倒抽一口氣，幾個小時的前戲後，他全身發燙，非常需要釋放，“我們沒有多少時間了，我想可以先給你這個。”德拉科在一個粗熱捅進時輕呼一聲，伸長脖子想看到慢慢推進他的震動“真美麗、全都被撐得滿滿的。”哈利嘶嘶說，德拉科在玩具撞擊一點時發出尖叫，哈利拉起他的褲子時忍住啜泣。“不准碰自己。”

“是的，主人。”德拉科哭著說。

“乖孩子。”哈利又親了下他的臉頰，陪他走回大廳，德拉科抽噎，他父母才剛離開。

“你們在這啊。”詹姆斯微笑著說，德拉科以為被抓包了而脹紅了臉，納西莎抬起眉毛，看起來他要和兒子談的不僅限於此，德拉科深吸一口氣，緊勾住波特的手臂說：

“波特先生。”德拉科帶著微笑向黑髮男人頷首“我的榮幸。”

“我才最為榮幸。”哈利悄悄說，吻了下德拉科手背，德拉科臉更紅了，他感覺的到在他體內震動的小東西，哈利咧嘴笑了出來，想到在回威爾特郡的路上他可以調戲德拉科就感到興奮，“待會見。”他在他耳邊低語，德拉科嗚咽著，納西莎則好奇地看著她兒子。

回家的路永無止境，坑洞造成的振動撞擊體內的小東西，他快要發瘋，卻只能因慾望顫抖著、全身發紅，汗水流過他的臉頰。

“親愛的，你還好嗎？”他父親問。

“我可能要休息一下。”德拉科說著走向樓梯。

“波特先生怎麼樣？”他父親期待地問。

德拉科竭盡所能忍住不顫抖“很好客。”

“太棒了。”盧修斯說，示意讓他離開，德拉科轉身時感覺到手腕被母親抓住了，他吞了吞口水。

“你父親可能瞎了，但你鬼鬼祟祟的舉動不怎麼隱密，年輕人。”她說“你知道如果被家族的人發現了可不是好事。”德拉科點頭“年輕真好。”

“可-可以提前籌辦婚禮嗎？。”德拉科臉紅著說。

“我會跟你父親說說的。”她笑著說，德拉科走回房間，看到哈利而大吃一驚。

“該死的時間問題。”哈利低聲說。

德拉科臉害羞的脹紅了“你-你怎麼知道？”

“過來。”哈利命令，忽視他的問題，德拉科不自主地走向他“旅途愉快嗎？”

“糟透了。”德拉科嘀咕。

“可憐的寶貝。”哈利說，把德拉科拉到肚子上，扯下他的褲子，手伸進他顫動的小穴攪動著剛塞。

“拜-拜託。”

“真是個乖男孩。”哈利低聲說，捏著他的喉嚨，轉動著肛塞調戲他。

德拉科抽氣“哈-哈利。”

“嗯，嗯，你知道要叫我什麼，寶貝。”

“主人，拜託，幹我。”

“真是個淫蕩的小嘴巴。”哈利低吼，抓著他的肩膀，“安靜點，你不想父母聽到吧。”他的聲音更低沉了，手摀住他的嘴巴抽出肛塞，德拉科嗚嗚著呻吟，哈利笑著拉出整根，親著德拉科的肩膀，“乖孩子。”德拉科哭出聲來“想要我操你嗎？寶貝。”他迫切地點頭，哈利忍不住笑出來，脫光衣服和褲子，滑進去時發出一聲低喘，“嗯，天啊，我可以埋在這裡一輩子。”哈利對著他耳朵說，德拉科呻吟、扭動、一下又一下撞到哈利身上“真緊，滿滿的都是我的精液，想要再一發嗎？”德拉科點點頭喘著氣，哈利用力咬住他的肩膀，咆哮著射了進去，德拉科前端完全沒被愛撫就尖叫著射了出來。“真美麗。”哈利嘆息。

幫德拉科蓋好棉被，哈利親了一下他的額頭就悄悄溜出房間，安靜到當德拉科醒來時，還以為一切都是一場夢。

“好消息親愛的。”德拉科在走下樓梯時聽到他母親說，“父親已經跟波特先生談好了，婚禮從明年提前到六個月後，剩下時間不多，但我們會安排好的。”德拉科止不住地感到興喜。

“謝謝您，母親。”他開心的說。

“不用感謝我，感謝你的那位，是他要求的，他看起來比你還急迫。”德拉科忍不住期盼，雖然他知道這段時間會度日如年。

(六個月後)

德拉科含糊地過完婚禮，隨便到他希望婚禮馬上結束，站在聖壇時，渴望著哈利把他拉進廁所釘在牆上，他的小穴流出前一小時前剛灌進的精液，德拉科顫抖著等待，病態地希望典禮趕快結束。

他們宣示親吻後沒多久，哈利就把他從走道拉進莊園廁所履行承諾。

“真乖。”他低聲說，一邊親著他的喉嚨，在皮膚上留下新鮮的痕跡，“美麗，而且屬於我。”德拉科喘氣，身體弓離門“轉過身，寶貝。”他命令，德拉科照做著身體抵住門，渴望著釋放，哈利笑了“我的丈夫。”他低語，嘴沿著他的背向下到肩膀，像是故意要讓他發狂一樣，德拉科哼哼著抬起身，讓哈利笑著打了他臀部一下，“現在乖一點。”德拉科嘆息，手指抓著木門，哈利在他背後跪下脫下他的褲子，拉出肛塞換成他的舌頭，讓德拉科尖叫。

“哈利。”

“真美味。”哈利低低地說。

“拜-拜託，哈利。”

“你想要什麼？寶貝。”

“我想要你進來。”德拉科哼哼。

哈利笑了“我怎麼能忽視我丈夫的需求呢？”他問，德拉科喘著氣感覺到哈利站在他背後親著他肩膀，急迫地桶進他，他禁不住尖叫。  
“用力點！拜託。”德拉科哀求。

哈利在他耳邊輕聲笑道“我喜歡你的熱情寶貝，但我們要留一些刺激到蜜月。”

德拉科呻吟，向後撞向哈利在他體內的肉棒，哈利低喘，又打了他臀部一下，“這樣不乖，我是不是不該讓你射出來？”他問，然後停止抽插。

“不-不，拜託。”德拉科哭泣。

“你確定嗎？”

“是-是，我會很乖。”德拉科保證，哈利滿意地笑著緩緩抽出，又用力撞入作為懲罰，德拉科尖叫，在門上抓出一條條刮痕，“天啊，我快到了，我能不能射出來，拜託？”

“為我射出來寶貝。”哈利低吼，德拉科尖叫著射在門上，哈利撞進他直到高潮，從他的背親到脖頸，德拉科在他的禁錮下顫抖著嗚咽，“我們真的該回去應付我們的賓客了。”哈利一會兒說到。

德拉科嘆氣，任丈夫幫他穿起褲子，握住他的手，一起從廁所出來走向舞會聽接待賓客。

“敬幸福的新人。”盧修斯馬爾福在他們進入舞廳時說，德拉科無法抑制臉紅，只能抓著哈利的手，他們的戒指在透過舞廳玻璃照射進來的陽光下閃閃發光。

“敬幸福的新人。”全體回響，哈利笑著把丈夫拉進懷中，誰會知道聯姻會如此完美呢？他想著笑了。


End file.
